We are concerned with the mechanisms involved in DNA replication during infection of Bacillus subtilis by bacteriophage SP01. This proposal focuses on the mechanism of termination of each round of replication and of the formation of concatemers. We propose to test a model suggesting that the latter two events are concerted.